


You've Got Me Helpless | Prinxiety

by trampled_flowers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Badly Written, F/F, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, I gave up, M/M, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, a bit of angst, deceit's not so slimy in this, i actually hate this story, logicality - Freeform, theres original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampled_flowers/pseuds/trampled_flowers
Summary: Info-Ship(s): Prinxiety and bits of LogicalityAu: Soulmate AU(Matching Marks on body) and College Au(I'm trying my best writing this and I've never been to college sO)





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't write an intro to explain soulmate styx so use your imagination. Basically, everyone has a soulmate mark on their body whether it's on their arm or leg. It can be anything and your soulmate has the same mark in the same space. Virgil's mark is a black heart on his right shoulder. It doesn't come up 'til later in the story though. Enough from me, onto the fic!

   Virgilsat in the living room of his new dorm room awkwardly, pushing his light brown hair out of his hazel eyes. None of his roommates had arrived yet so Virgil had claimed his room, they had to share rooms sadly so Virgil knew he most likely wouldn't get any peace and quiet. Seeing as he had nothing to do, he sat on the couch, appreciating the quiet and doing nothing, waiting for his doom where the quiet would be ruined. He shivered and hugged his black hoodie closer to his body as a cold gust of wind blew through the room even though the windows were shut. He stared at the doorknob and when it suddenly began to turn, Virgil jumped in surprise but quickly collected himself. First impressions were everything, right? Not that he actually cared...

   The door opened and two men peeked in. One of them had brown hair that was almost blond and warm chocolate brown eyes while the other had much darker brown hair, almost black, and coffee coloured eyes. They both wore glasses and had matching marks on their left forearms in the shape of glasses. "Hi! This is dorm 1789, right?" the blond chirped.

   Virgil nodded and the blond walked in with his bags cheerfully, the other following behind him closely, also with bags. Virgil assumed they were soulmates due to their matching marks. "I'm Patton! And this is Logan!" the blond, or Patton, introduced.

    Logan waved slightly then greeted Virgil. "Salutations."

  Virgil smiled uncertainly. "I'm Virgil.. Nice to meet you," he said, waving back. Patton smiled brightly in return. "Has our other roommate showed up yet?"

    "No," replied Virgil. Patton nodded in response then grabbed Logan's hand and ran off to the rooms to unpack. Virgil smiled as they left. The two acted so differently, if it wasn't for the marks Virgil would have never guessed they were soulmates. Patton seemed childish, livelier and energetic while Logan seemed calmer and more sophisticated. They were opposites from what Virgil could tell yet they seemed to fit like two puzzles pieces.

   Virgil was brought back to reality by a knock. He looked over to the door to see a man with perfectly combed chestnut hair and jade green eyes leaning on the door frame. "Greetings.." he paused and studies Virgil before continuing. "Emo nightmare! I am one of your roommates, Roman!" he most likely decided on the nickname due to Virgil's appearance. His face was pale from lack of sunlight and white foundations and his under eyes were black from sleepless nights and eye shadow as well as his completely black outfit. 

    "Thank you for that compliment, I am, in fact, an emo nightmare." said Virgil.

   "It wasn't supposed to be a compliment but sure," Roman replied, straightening his hair. The sleeve of his shirt fell as he reached his arm up and revealed a black heart on his right shoulder. Virgil's eyes widened but forced himself to be calm.

   " _Anyway,_ our other roommates are sharing a room so you and I'll have to share." Virgil sneered. Virgil decided he did not like this guy and couldn't believe that they shared a mark.

   "Hmph. I guess we have to then. Which room is it?"

   "The one to the left."


	2. Dark Strange Son

 Virgil continued sitting in the living room after his roommates arrived. It was still quiet, thankfully. After awhile, Patton exited his and Logan's room and sat down next to Virgil brightly.

   "Hi! Has our other roommate arrived?" Patton smiled.

   "Yeah." Virgil replied nonchalantly.

   "Logan's reading a book in our room and I got bored so i wanted to talk to someone. What are your interests?" 

   Virgil hugged his knees to his chest and faced Patton who was grinning at him. "Um.. I guess I like bands and music that's considered edgy? I don't really know. I like conspiracy theories and... Disney.."

   Patton's eyes lit up. "You like Disney?"

   "Who doesn't? I'm not the biggest Disney person, I like the darker meanings to it and some of the songs," Virgil smiled.

   Patton giggled at his answer. "That makes more sense."

   Virgil continued smiling genuinely. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Patton shrugged in reply, both of them grinning.

   "Hello!" a voice exclaimed. The two of them turned around to see who it was and Virgil was not surprised when he saw Roman.

   Patton practically scrambled over the back of the cough to greet Roman. "Hi! I'm Patton! It's nice to meet you!" Patton clapped excitedly. "Wait! I need to get Logan!" Patton ran to his room and Virgil suppressed a laugh.

   "Hey, Prince Charming,"

   "I try." Roman smirked.

   "Prince charming forgot the face of the girl he had been dancing with for hours and he had to rely on the shoe." stated Virgil.

   Roman gasped. "He was a very busy prince!"

   Patton returned, dragging Logan by the arm. Logan waved slightly at Roman, the way he did to Virgil. "Hello. I'm Logan," he said.

   "I'm Roman," Prince Charming smiled.

  Patton glanced between Roman and Virgil giddily, Roman didn't notice but Virgil did. Patton ran over to Virgil and smirked. "You and Roman would totally be cute together!"

   Virgil fake gagged. "Ew, no."

   Patton grinned. "Well, since Logan left after introducing himself, Roman has been glancing at you~"

   Virgil looked over at Roman and only just realised Logan had left. He caught Roman's eye and Roman quickly averted his eyes before heading back to their room.

    "He was probably just being nosy and trying to listen in on our conversation." said Virgil.

    Patton smirked. "You believe that." he then whispered, "I love my dark strange son,"

   Virgil gave Patton a confused look since he hadn't heard entirely what Patton had said. "Pardon?"

   "Nothing! Don't worry about it, kiddo!" and with that, Patton headed off to his room.

   Virgil shrugged it off. He decided he had nothing better to do and headed back to his room to listen to music or something.


	3. Dark Strange Son

 Virgil continued sitting in the living room after his roommates arrived. It was still quiet, thankfully. After awhile, Patton exited his and Logan's room and sat down next to Virgil brightly.

   "Hi! Has our other roommate arrived?" Patton smiled.

   "Yeah." Virgil replied nonchalantly.

   "Logan's reading a book in our room and I got bored so i wanted to talk to someone. What are your interests?" 

   Virgil hugged his knees to his chest and faced Patton who was grinning at him. "Um.. I guess I like bands and music that's considered edgy? I don't really know. I like conspiracy theories and... Disney.."

   Patton's eyes lit up. "You like Disney?"

   "Who doesn't? I'm not the biggest Disney person, I like the darker meanings to it and some of the songs," Virgil smiled.

   Patton giggled at his answer. "That makes more sense."

   Virgil continued smiling genuinely. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Patton shrugged in reply, both of them grinning.

   "Hello!" a voice exclaimed. The two of them turned around to see who it was and Virgil was not surprised when he saw Roman.

   Patton practically scrambled over the back of the cough to greet Roman. "Hi! I'm Patton! It's nice to meet you!" Patton clapped excitedly. "Wait! I need to get Logan!" Patton ran to his room and Virgil suppressed a laugh.

   "Hey, Prince Charming,"

   "I try." Roman smirked.

   "Prince charming forgot the face of the girl he had been dancing with for hours and he had to rely on the shoe." stated Virgil.

   Roman gasped. "He was a very busy prince!"

   Patton returned, dragging Logan by the arm. Logan waved slightly at Roman, the way he did to Virgil. "Hello. I'm Logan," he said.

   "I'm Roman," Prince Charming smiled.

  Patton glanced between Roman and Virgil giddily, Roman didn't notice but Virgil did. Patton ran over to Virgil and smirked. "You and Roman would totally be cute together!"

   Virgil fake gagged. "Ew, no."

   Patton grinned. "Well, since Logan left after introducing himself, Roman has been glancing at you~"

   Virgil looked over at Roman and only just realised Logan had left. He caught Roman's eye and Roman quickly averted his eyes before heading back to their room.

    "He was probably just being nosy and trying to listen in on our conversation." said Virgil.

    Patton smirked. "You believe that." he then whispered, "I love my dark strange son,"

   Virgil gave Patton a confused look since he hadn't heard entirely what Patton had said. "Pardon?"

   "Nothing! Don't worry about it, kiddo!" and with that, Patton headed off to his room.

   Virgil shrugged it off. He decided he had nothing better to do and headed back to his room to listen to music or something.


	4. Roman Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at angst and this is more like an angsty backstory if anything. 

   Virgil opened the door to the room him and Roman now shared. The room was split into two halves and, boy, were they opposite. One half, the left side, was Virgil's. It wasn't neat but it also wasn't necessarily messy. A black duvet cover with a white graph pattern was left lazily strewn across the college's bed frame and mattress that was already in the room as well as pile of warm and cozy looking grey blankets. There were bags shoved under the bed which were filled with Virgil's clothes and other items such as books and his devices instead of being place in the drawer at the end of his bed. On the walls there was a small clock hanging on the wall to the side of the bed pressed against the left side wall and a poster of half of Sally's face and another poster of half of Jack's face from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ together on the wall.

   The other half, the right hand side, was Roman's. It was neat and that was an understatement, especially compared to Virgil's side. The bed was perfectly made with duvet and a white duvet cover as well as fluffy red pillows placed at the head of the bed, neatly arranged like everything else on Roman's side. The walls were covered in Disney posters and pictures of Roman and two smaller kids, a boy and a girl, who looked similar to Roman except for some features. At the end of the bed was a drawer most likely filled with Roman's belongings and under the bed, you could see the ends of a blue binder with papers of hastily written words poking out.

   Sitting on the neat bed was Roman. He was staring at a picture of him and the two kids smiling as they played outside in a meadow. They had the same chestnut hair and green eyes as Roman except they were tanner and had freckles dusted on their cheeks which were red in the picture. Roman sighed and turned away from the picture and only just noticed Virgil in the doorway.

   "Oh! Hey," said Roman. "Sorry. I didn't notice you," 

   Virgil frowned. _Why was Prince Charming acting depressed all of a sudden?_ "Something bothering you?" Virgil asked, closing the door behind him as he sat down his own bed, facing Roman.

   Roman was silent for a minute, probably pondering whether he should tell Virgil what was up. "I'll tell you.. Just.. Don't laugh?"

   "I won't unless I get a legitimate reason to." Virgil said honestly. It was his way of saying he wouldn't without lying  _completely_.

   Roman took a deep breath before speaking. "My mother died of an illness when I was young and my father and I moved away from our old apartment in the city to some house in the country. He met this woman this married her and then they had them," he gestured to the kids in the picture. "I was distant with my father and everyone really after the death of my mother and my life got worse in high school. I had my first crush on this guy and when I told my parents, I learnt that they were homophobic. My siblings understood me and we grew closer since they were really the only family I had left. My parents were disgusted and now that I'm finally free from them and not under their roof, I'm happy but I just miss my siblings."

   Virgil sent Roman a look. It wasn't a look of pity but empathy. He knew the feeling. "What are their names?"

   "Huh?"

   "What are your siblings' names?"

   "Oh. She's Beverly," he gestured to the girl in the picture who had her chestnut hair done up in a messy ponytail. He then gestured to the boy next to her whose hair was being ruffled by a younger looking Roman. "And he's Justin. Enough angst from me. That's your job." Roman laughed. Virgil could tell it was forced but didn't mention it.

   "That was quality angst. Couldn't have done better myself," Virgil laughed along with Roman, trying to brighten the mood and change the subject.

   "Thank you! Thank you! I tried," Roman grinned genuinely. "Hey. I couldn't help but noticed that you have some very nifty posters over there..."

   "You already own plenty of Disney posters," Virgil pointed at Roman's wall. 

   "Yeah, I do. But me and these posters are simply meant to be-" he began singing then got interrupted by Virgil.

   "You can't have my sick, nasty Tim Burton posters, Princey!" Virgil smirked.  

   Roman laughed. "Princey?"

   "Short for Prince Charming seeing as that nickname's too long. Get used to it, Princey." Virgil stifled a chuckle.

   "Why can't you just call me Roman?"

   "Because I don't want to, _ramen_."

   Roman huffed playfully. "Alright, be that way, Hot Topic."

   Virgil continued smirking at Roman. "Aw, you think I'm hot," he teased.

    "Oh, shut up. You know that's not what I meant." said Roman and Virgil could've swore he saw the pink on Roman's cheeks


	5. Once Upon A Dream

**_R O M A N_ **

**_~_ **

   He knew it. Roman knew he had fallen for Virgil. He was the total opposite of Virgil yet he had ended up falling for the boy. 

   Roman lay on top of his bed, humming  _Once Upon A Dream_ while Virgil had his headphones in and was curled up in his blanket nest. Roman yearned to hear Virgil's voice. He yearned to see Virgil's face,  hopefully smiling. He wanted Virgil to like him, even if it was just as a friend. They'd only met recently,  sure, but they made their first impressions and Roman fell for Virgil but made possibly the first impression that he intended to change, if he hadn't changed what Virgil thought of him already. It was obvious that,  at first, Virgil had a distaste for Roman but seemed much friendlier now towards Roman and was comfortable to laugh which seemed like something he didn't do often. Oh, but what Roman though about Virgil's laugh! He loved it. Every single second he heard it and he saw Virgil smile, he would admit it over and over again. He fell in love and he didn't deny it.

**_V I R G I L_ **

**_~_ **

   Virgil wasn't paying attention to his music. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. His mind was all over the place and all he could hear was Roman's angelic laugh echoing through his head. He thought of the mark he saw on Roman's shoulder. The mark they shared. They were soulmates so they were bound to fall for each other eventually, right? What if they actually didn't share a mark and Virgil was just seeing things? What if he didn't have a soulmate and would be lonely forever? Virgil groaned and buried his head deeper into his blankets then he got up and paused his music seeing as he wasn't actually listening. He shivered once he released himself from the nest of blankets and overheard Roman's humming. He looked over at the other boy who was lying on his bed daydreaming as well as humming. Roman's hum changed into a slight murmur of words that Virgil could only just hear.

   "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." Roman sang softly. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

   Virgil smiled and sighed inaudibly at the heavenly voice.

   "Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!" Roman continued then hummed the tune before repeating himself. "But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, they way you did once upon a dream." Virgil joined in singing the way Phillip did in the scene from the movie, taking Roman by surprise. Roman's eyes blinked open and he sat up, wide eyed and blushing.

   Virgil filled in the silence and smiled. "You're good at singing," Virgil paused then continued. "..Sir Sing-A-Lot. 'I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.'" Virgil said, continuing on the scene from  _Sleeping Beauty_ and walking over to him then sitting down.

   "Hang on! If anything  _I'm_ the prince!" Roman argued after recovering from his shock.

   "Alright, fine.  _You_ be Phillip," Virgil laughed.

   "Ahem. 'I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.'" Roman quoted.

   "'Oh, it wasn't that. It's just that you're a... a..'"

   "'A stranger?'" Roman asked and Virgil nodded, still taking on the role of Aurora. "But don't you remember? We've met before,'

   "'We have?'"

   "'Why, of course! You said it yourself. Once upon a dream,'" Roman stood up and offered his hand to Virgil who took it politely even though he was confused. Roman put his hand on Virgil's waist, intertwined their fingers then raised them and twirled a flustered Virgil around the room. Roman continued singing as they danced. When Roman stopped, Virgil pulled away and walked back to his nest of blankets to hide his flustered face.

**_R O M A N_ **

**_~_ **

When Virgil pulled away and walked off, Roman was left with the feeling of rejection.


	6. Romano Cheese

_The next day..._

 

   Virgil sat in his last class of the day, bored out of his mind. He had forgotten what class he was in and didn't bother to listen to the professor drone on and on about whatever. Virgil mindlessly tapped his finger against his desk when he felt paper under his finger instead of wood.         He looked down at it and found a note on his desk. 

_Pay attention, emo nightmare._

_~Roman~_

Virgil finished reading and snapped his head up then looked to his right and saw Roman smirking, looking at Virgil out of the corner of his eye. Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed as he focused his attention to the lesson that seemed to end as soon as Virgil did. He left the class with Roman by his side in a comfortable silence while the world around them was buzzing with other college students chatting and organising plans for the rest of their day. When they walked out of the building they were in and were on the centre of campus, a girl with loose silky black hair and piercing blue eyes stopped them. She wore a white top and distressed jeans and mainly seemed focused on Roman than Virgil, of course.

    "What's your name?" she asked Roman, not even bothering to acknowledged Virgil or introduce herself which were the most polite things to do and those few actions told Virgil a lot about the personality of this girl. Virgil studied the girl before starting to continue walking but noticed Roman's frantic look in his eyes and stayed to watch for whatever reason.

    "Um.. Hi.. I'm Roman," he greeted rather awkwardly and introvertedly which was unlike the Roman Virgil knew. 

    "I'm Stephanie," she giggled, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger then walked close to Roman who stepped back instinctively. "Am I making you nervous?"

    "No, um, it's just.. I'm awkward?" Roman responded but the way he said it seemed more like a question.

    Stephanie chucked and reached for Roman's chin and held it. Roman squirmed in her grip while Stephanie pulled his head closer and leaned in. "Don't fidget, love. It'll be quick." she said. "Unless you don't want it to be," the two were close and Roman continued fidgeting then turned his head away.

    Virgil coughed. "Hey, do you mind if I could have Roman back? We have things to do and I don't think he enjoys your company," Virgil smirked at the last place and the uncomfortable feeling that had formed in his stomach began to vanish.

    Stephanie sneered at Virgil. "Humph. Fine. Here's my number," she winked and slid a piece of paper into Roman's hand then walked away.

    Roman sighed in relief and smiled at Virgil graciously. "Thank you," he said and they continued walking back to their dorm together. When they walked past a rubbish bin, Roman chucked the paper in it and Virgil smiled and laughed softly. "What's so funny?" Roman asked, frowning, but Virgil's smile was just contagious and he was smiling in return soon enough.

    "Just... What was her name? Sophie? I don't care. She just kept trying, oh my god. It's just hilarious to me!" said Virgil.

    Roman chuckled. "Very funny," he responded sarcastically but he was still laughing and smiling from Virgil's laugh so it made his comment seem sincere.

    "What was that class about again?"

    Roman facepalmed. "Seriously, Virge?" Virgil smiled at the new nickname. "You should've been paying attention." he said as they walked into the building for the boys dorms.

    "What if I said I was lost in your eyes?" Virgil asked flirtatiously but Roman seemed to take it as a joke.

    Roman looked away from Virgil to hide the pink on his face. "Shut up. We both know you weren't and even if you  _were_ it's a dumb excuse and wouldn't work."

    "I mean when class was ending I was.." Virgil muttered then continued asking about class, his voice a normal inside volume while they neared their dorm. "Please just tell me! Please?" Virgil made his best puppy dog eyes but it went to face since Roman still wasn't looking at him.

    "It's your fault you weren't paying attention, not mine-" Roman cut himself on when Virgil clung to his arm. Roman looked at Virgil in confusion. "What  _are_ you doing?"

    Virgil looked up at Roman who was slightly taller especially now that Virgil was slouching while still clinging to his arm. He tried making his puppy dog eyes again since Roman was looking at him this time. "Just tell me. It's not a big deal anyway!"

   "Fine, I'll tell you. Let's just get in our dorm first?" Roman opened the door in front of him and Virgil only just realised that they were already at dorm 1789. The door opened entirely and sitting on the couch was Logan and Patton reading a puzzle book and most likely trying to figure it out. At the sound of the door creaking open and shut, the couple looked up and Patton's eyes almost immediately excitedly darted to Virgil clinging to Roman and Patton smirked at his 'dark strange son'.

    Virgil blushed as he realised what he was still doing and quickly released Roman's arm from his grip. "Hey, guys." Virgil waved then walked to his room with Roman following after also waving to the two. Virgil flopped onto his bed and looked over at Roman once he had entered, closing the door behind him.

    "So what was class about?'

    "An assignment." Roman replied, sitting on his bed. "For creative writing. Did you actually forget the class?" Roman added once seeing Virgil's black expression.

    "Maybe... Anyway.. So, we basically have to write a story? Easy enough, I guess." Virgil sighed and rolled over to reach into a bag poking out from under his bed then rummaged around in it once he opened it.

    "More like a descriptive piece of writing. It's your choice what, though." responded Roman.

    Virgil hummed in reply and finally pulled out a notebook from his bag then took the pen that was attached to the book and began scribbling down words on the page( ** _A/N: Me though??)_**. "Hey, uh, Roman..?"

    "Yeah?" said Roman, also with some paper and a pencil writing down a draft. 

    "About yesterday... How do I put this? Why were we dancing, exactly? Isn't that, um, not a normal thing people do..?" Virgil stammered. 

    "We were reenacting  _Once Upon A Dream,_ were we not? That was what happened in the film so," Roman shrugged.

    Virgil smiled and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Of course.." he said sadly.

    ( ** _A/N: I wrote this late at night, I don't know what this is. Bare with me, I need to get something out)_**

    Roman either heard the sadness in Virgil's voice or... Something else. "Are you tired?"

    "Huh? Um, no..?" Virgil frowned uncertainly. 

    "Are you sure? 'Cause you've been running through my mind all day."

    "W-What..?" Virgil stuttered while he felt heat rising to his cheeks.

   "Hey, Virge. I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

   Virgil tried to stifle a chuckle but at his attempt burst out laughing.

   "Are you feeling off today? I'm sure I could turn you on."

   Virgil could feel his entire face hot now and could only assume how red he was. "Roman, just shut up. Whatever your doing, stop it."

   "Will you shut me up?" said Roman as said boy walked over to Virgil.

   "What..? Oh! Oh.. Roman, what  _is_ up with you right now?" Virgil groaned as he faced Roman lazily.

   "I'm perfectly fine and so are you."

   "Oh my god! Shut upp-"

   "-And kiss me." Roman finished and leaned into Virgil's face holding back a chuckle at Virgil's flustered face. Just as Roman was about to kiss Virgil, said boy turned his head to the side the way Roman did to Stephanie. Roman pouted. "Hey!" but he moved away from Virgil and sat down on the bed.

   "What was that all about, Romano?"

   Roman crinkled his nose. "Romano? That's a type of cheese, right?"

   "Well, those pick up lines were pretty cheesy." Virgil said, cracking up at his own joke.

   "So was that joke." Roman said through laughter. "Now can I have that kiss?" Roman smirked.

   Virgil tensed up and stared at Roman in shock. "W-what? Straight forward much..."

   "I hope you know I wasn't playing with you. I meant those lines! Please? I told you about the assignment." Roman whined childishly.

   Virgil was an actual tomato at this point but nonetheless, he pecked Roman's cheek then turned away from Roman who was grinning, still acting like a child. Roman skipped off to his bed before he caught Virgil's attention with a classic. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

    Seeing as Roman used the classic pick up line, Virgil replied with a classic response. "No, but I did scrape my knee while crawling from hell."


	7. Strange Behaviour

   After that afternoon, Virgil was always very flustered around Roman and it didn't help that said boy kept flirting with Virgil. Everything was perfectly fine and happy  _but there is always a but._ Roman started acting differently. It started of subtle until it was obvious that he wasn't himself. It was one day when Roman was not longer himself that Virgil's world began to fall apart piece by piece.

   The day the world seemed fake. Roman entered the dorm looked dazed and sad, he stumbled through the door and tripped onto the couch next to where Virgil sat fiddling with his hoodie, waiting for Roman to come back from his classes. 

   "What's up?" asked Virgil calmly. He had wanted to ask this question for some time and had worked up the courage to do so. Since Roman had acted off, his head was overfilled with possibilities of what was happening, none of them being positive and most of them were Virgil's fault which made him anxious about asking in case Roman snapped at him.

   "N-nothing.." said Roman but the way he faltered gave Virgil every right to suspect or believe he was _lying_. Something was up, for sure, but Virgil knew he shouldn't push it so he simply nodded at Roman's _lie_.

   Virgil scooted over Roman, who had sat properly on the couch, and wrapped his arm around his arm. He nuzzled his face into Roman's chest and Roman flinched and tensed up the the contact and pulled away. His action surprised Virgil because the two had grown close and were comfortable around each other but Roman was acting way different. Even before this when he was acting off, he didn't respond to Virgil's affection like that.

   "Roman?" said Virgil.

   "Y-yeah?"

   "You know what... Just tell me what's wrong! Please.." Virgil exclaimed, tears forming in his hazel eyes.

   Roman backed away, frightened by Virgil's tone of voice. "N-nothing..." but the  _lie_ still wasn't believable 

   "Fine." Virgil got up and stormed to the room him and Roman shared, slamming the door behind him then rushed to his bed and curled up in is blankets to cry.   

   Virgil knew he was overreacting about the situation but he still couldn't help but get upset about it. He had only recently accepted his feelings towards Roman since said crush had flirted with him but now Virgil believed that it was all a joke. Same with the time they danced together in their room. It seemed so unreal and Virgil told himself off for believing someone like Roman would ever like him back. It was all fake. The way Roman reacting to Virgil cuddling him was proof enough but one thing bothered him. The reaction was different to Virgil kissing Roman's cheek. Roman had seemed excited, giddy and flustered over the kiss even though it was just on the cheek but before, at Virgil's show of affection, he seemed pained and sad but that was most likely because Virgil wasn't reading Roman's expression correctly. But the kiss.. That was before Roman acted strangely. Had something happened? Or was it all fake? It felt like it. Everything around Virgil just felt so fake. Just like Roman's feelings towards him.

   Virgil must have fallen asleep in his despair become he woken up by a knock on the door. Virgil's voice was hoarse and croaky from crying prior. Virgil couldn't manage to say an audible sentence to answer the door but the knocker opened the door and Patton's head poked in the way it did on their first meeting.

   "Hey, kiddo.. Are you okay in there?" Patton asked then his eyes widened at the sight of Virgil's red ones that were brimmed with tears. Patton's fatherly instincts must've kicked in because he ran through the door hurriedly and pushed it close behind him. He ran to Virgil and pulled the smaller boy in a tight hug and honestly could've squeezed him to death.

   "C-can't... Br-breathe..." croaked Virgil.

   "Sorry!" Patton continued apologising over and over again while releasing Virgil from his grip. "..Was it Roman?"

   Virgil stared at Patton at surprise, wondering how he could tell. Virgil blinked and came back to reality. "How'd you know?" he asked.

   "I guessed. I saw him sitting on the couch looking distressed but when I asked him what was bothering him, he just snapped at me to leave him alone and when I asked him again sternly, he just ignored me and left." Patton explained, frowning at the memory as he sat down next to Virgil who was still wrapped in blankets on the bed. "Tell me what happened? You don't have to but I would like to know and it would be comforting to talk to someone, right?" Patton smiled.

   Virgil smiled back with uncertainty but told Patton the story of what had occurred and ended sobbing while he relived the scene. "I'm just overreacting though.." Virgil finished through tears.

   Patton frowned. "No, you're not! I'd react the same if it were Logan saying that to me!"

   "But you and Logan are dating and it would never happen since you so clearly love each other. I've only know Roman for awhile and we're not even together. I admit that I fell for him quickly because I'm just naive. He probably pitied me and now decided he didn't want to pretend to like me. Who would like me anyway-"

   "If you continue talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you!" Patton interrupted.

   "But it's true. I'm emo and I fell for freaking Prince Roman. I doubt any prince, Roman or not, would ever like me back." Virgil argued and snuggled deeper into his blankets.

   "I don't care how dark your clothes are, you shine. Bright like a diamond!" Patton hugged Virgil again this time not as tight.

   "Thanks, Patton." Virgil forced a smile and wiped his tears away that were drying on his cheeks before hugging Patton back.

   "It's nothing, kiddo. Feel free to call me dad. When I see Roman again though, I swear I'll..." Patton paused to think of a threat but Virgil broke the hug and shook his head at Patton.

   "It's fine,  _dad_. Thank you for being here for me.." said Virgil but droned of as he thought of something that made him frown.

_**(A/N: I find this bit cringe, bare with me please)** _

Patton noticed this. "Something the matter?"

   "No, it's just, uh, I thought of something stupid. Maybe someone's influencing Roman's actions?"

   "Maybe. Who though?"

   "This girl, Stephanie.." Virgil told Patton about his and Roman's run in with the girl. Patton asked what she looked like for whatever reason and when Virgil described her appearance Patton's eyes widened.

   "I saw her talking to this sketchy guy in between some buildings on campus. I think the guy goes here but I don't know. I'll keep an eye out for this girl and Roman. I'll try talk some sense into him."

  Virgil nodded and Patton left.


	8. I've Got Nothing To Say

   Virgil, luckily, didn't have any classes that day but he decided to take a walk on campus to get some fresh air and get his mind off  _things_. He hoped he wouldn't run into Stephanie or Roman, who seemed to be avoiding the dorm .  _ **It's all because of you,**_ said the voice in Virgil's head.  ** _All your fault_**. Virgil hadn't heard this voice since junior year in high school when he had managed to stop listening and giving into it but now that it was back and Virgil had fresh wounds? Would it ever leave again? Now that Roman wasn't in his life anymore- No. Virgil decided he didn't want to think about  _him._ Virgil didn't care about  _him_ anymore. But, even if Roman was there, they were friends and on good terms, would he be able to help Virgil? 

    ** _You can't get rid of me. Again._** the voice repeated over and over again, echoing around Virgil's head, removing all of his previous thoughts. He got so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had walked straight into someone.

   "Watch where you're going, Brad Pitiful." the person Virgil had bumped into spat.

   Virgil looked up from the gravel path he was walking on and was face to face with Roman. "Sorry." Virgil murmured and went to walk around Roman, lowing his head again, but someone stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Virgil sighed and looked up to see Stephanie. From behind Stephanie, a dodgy looking guy walking towards Virgil. He had brown hair with dyed neon yellow tips and wore a black beanie that covered the top of his head. His eyes were the same unnatural shade of yellow that the tips of his hair was and one of his eyes had a dark magenta eye shadow as well a scales drawn on with makeup to look like a snake. His lips curled into a devious smile at the sight of Virgil. The guy yanked Roman to his side by his arm then looked back to Virgil who most likely looked pathetic as he was cornered by a tall sketchy looking dude, a girly girl and guy built like a jock.

   "What do we have here?" the snake faced guy smirked.

   Virgil didn't respond because, honestly, he didn't know how to and he was too much of an anxious mess at the moment to speak. Roman chimed in, "That's Virgil," he sneered at Virgil. "The  _emo nightmare_ I was telling you about."

   Virgil bit his lower lip and swallowed back a sob when he heard Roman's cute nickname for him used in such manner. A tear slowly fell down his cheek and dried there. Luckily, none of the others there saw it.

   "Oh, the  _freak._ " said the sketchy dude wickedly.

   Virgil realised that someone there besides him hadn't spoken up yet. He looked from the guy to Stephanie who was studying Virgil in a way he couldn't understand. It looked almost like jealously but that couldn't be it. Virgil's talent of telling people's emotions seemed to be off recently. When Stephanie noticed Virgil looking at her, she frowned and walking over to Roman. She hugged his arm and kissed his cheek then looked and Roman lovingly but it almost seemed like longing. Roman returned the loving look but he looked pained about it. Virgil looked away from the two which meant looking back at the snake dude but he didn't mind that. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces and more tears slid down his cheeks going unnoticed by Virgil and hopefully the others too.

   "The little  _freak's_ hopeless." dodgy guy said, interrupting Virgil's thoughts.

   "VIRGIL!" a familiar voice cried out and Virgil turned his head around. He saw the face that matched the voice, Patton. Virgil sighed inwardly in relief while Patton ran towards him. "Are they giving you any trouble?" he asked once he stood next to Virgil protectively. 

   " _We were just talking_ " the sketchy snake( ** _A/N: That was the 666th word what-)_** guy smiled what must have been a sweet smile to him. " _We were just about to leave._ "

   "What  _Deceit_ said." Stephanie nodded, trying her best at a sweet smile that was better than  _Deceit's_ but it still looked forced.

   Virgil hadn't payed any attention to Roman after seeing him and Stephanie due to not wanting to feel the pain in his heart once more but he saw Patton's eyes dart to Roman before returning his gaze to Virgil. He hooked their arms together and dragged Virgil away, back to their dorm.


	9. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how life(alcohol) works bc im a smol child.  
> -Roman had left for a party an hour prior, I didn't know how to write that in so..
> 
> -I'm trying to work in the sides' human appearances more since they're different to Thomas's appearance.
> 
> -Also, cringeeee. why do people read this??

   Virgil chatted with Patton in the dorm kitchen for awhile once Roman had left but Virgil pushed the subject of him and what had happened earlier in the day aside. Both of them were enjoying a peaceful and comfortable silence in between their conversation when the sound of a door creaking could be heard. Virgil assumed it to be Roman returning from the party he left from even though it had only been an hour but Patton said Logan had went to bed earlier so it had to be Roman. Virgil ignored the noise of the closing door and the footsteps nearing and struck up a conversation about cats with Patton but the blond, who was leaning against the counter and facing the doorway of the kitchen, wished Virgil goodnight and left for his room. Virgil decided he would try to get some sleep too but he decided to have a class of cool, refreshing water to clear his thoughts so he could have a reasonably good sleep. Once having filled his cup, he was about to turn and leave when he heard the voice of  _him._

 _"_ Hey, Virgil~" he said.

   Virgil put his glass down on the bench and spun around to sneer at Roman. Virgil wouldn't  _lie_ that it made his heart flutter when Roman called him by his name, not a nickname but his name, with no distaste at all in his voice. It almost fixed his broken heart.  _Almost._ But one thing still bothered Virgil. Why was Roman acting this way?  _Oh._ It struck him. Roman had just returned for a party where there was most likely alcohol so there was a high possibility Roman had gotten drunk.

   "Go away, Princey. You're drunk." Virgil said nonchalantly while frowning in an attempt to not smile while he used that nickname. Virgil tried to exit the kitchen but Roman was blocking the doorway so Virgil couldn't.

   "Stay with me!~" Roman slurred, dragging the 'e' on.

   Virgil inwardly sighed. "No. That's drunk you speaking. Shut up."

   "A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

   Virgil groaned and shook his head.  He tried to slide past Roman but no luck, the prince was not giving up the doorway.( ** _A/N: I swear that's one of the best things I've ever written ever.)_**  "Roman, just get out of my way." said Virgil, honestly getting tired of this.

   Roman grabbed Virgil's wrists and rubbed his thumbs gently on the backs of Virgil's hands. "Virgil.. I've been a complete jerk to you and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm truly sorry.."

   Virgil opened his mouth and then closed it almost immediately. Roman's tone was serious, sad and clearly emotionally charged. It took Virgil by surprise due to the obvious fact that Roman was wasted and it was impossible for the alcohol to wear off that fast. But logic aside, was Roman even telling the truth? He was drunk. Virgil decided he didn't care. He removed his hands from Roman's grip and Roman's face fell. Virgil grabbed Roman by his jacket collar and smashed their lips together. A jolt of electricity went through spine. It wasn't exactly had imagined his first kiss, not that he thought about it, but just because it was with Roman made everything better. The kiss was sloppy but it felt magical and both of them loved every part of it. Roman pushed Virgil's light brown out of the slightly shorter boy's hazel eyes while Virgil stroked Roman's chestnut hair. Roman's lips were soft especially compared to Virgil's chapped ones nevertheless, it was magical. Virgil pulled away from the kiss and in Roman's dazed state, he pushed past the prince out of the kitchen then gripped Roman's hand and dragged him to their shared room.

   Virgil pushed the door open and put Roman under the covers of his bed. He fell asleep rather quickly and slept gracefully if that was possible to do especially in his drunk state. Virgil got himself into bed and fell alseep as soon as he hit the pillow then dreamed about the dreaded day tomorrow where Roman would go back to being a jerk to Virgil.


	10. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(?): Implied homophobia(Short though)
> 
> -Not that much Prinxiety at the end, just some OC fluff if you don't mind.

   Virgil woke up to feel his arm being poked. He jumped in surprise and rolled of the bed and groaned as he hit the floor. He looked up and saw the unmistakable face of Roman. "What the heck was that?!" Virgil exclaimed and couldn't help from blushing because just seeing Roman's face reminded him of the previous night.

   Roman laughed. His smile seemed to brighten up the room and his laugh was angelic. "I was just waking you up,"

   Virgil frowned. "What happened to me being a freak?" he asked, getting up from the floor.

   Roman looked to the floor in shame. "U-uh.. I'm, um, sorry.. Really. I was an idiot and I.. Don't know.. I apologised last night, did I not?"

   Virgil's face went red. "What? But.. Oh my god.." Virgil sat down on his bed and noticed that Roman's lowered face was also red. "I-I'm sorry.." he put his head in his hands.

  Roman looked at Virgil, confused. "Why are you sorry?" he sat down next to Virgil and put his hand on top of Virgil's making Virgil tense up and raise his head to rest his chin on his hands so he could see Roman's face.

   "I, um, kissed you without your permission.."

   "I kissed back. What does that tell you?" Roman held Virgil's chin in his hand and leaned in so their noses were touching. When Virgil didn't respond, Roman chuckled a little and slowly leaned in closer, giving Virgil time to pull away but he didn't. Roman lips touched Virgil's and he kissed them softly, taking Virgil's hands in his. There was a creak of the door opening and a gasp followed.

**B E F O R E**

Patton and Logan sat on stools at the counter at the kitchen, enjoying their breakfast together in a comfortable silence which was interrupted by a knock on the door. Logan sighed and got up since he was basically finished his food anyway. He told Patton he would get it then walked out of the kitchen and past the couch in the living room to the door. When he opened it, a girl with black hair done in two tight buns on the side of her head. She had icy blue eyes that were slightly hidden by loose strands of her hair and wore a casual outfit with a white theme. 

   "How can I help?" Logan said nonchalantly.

   "I'm Roman's girlfriend, Stephanie. Can I see him?" the girl said.

   Logan nodded and stood out of the way to let her in. He took her to the room Roman shared with Virgil. "I'm not sure if he's still asleep but you can check. He shares the room with another person who you probably shouldn't disturb. Let yourself in, I'm going to continue my breakfast with my boyfriend."( ** _a/n: resist the urge to put boyf riend-)_**

Stephanie crinkled her nose in disgust but said nothing as Logan walked off. She turned the doorknob and looked into the room. She could tell that the right hand side of the room was Roman's and assumed that the other half was the emo kid's. Speaking of that side, Stephanie gasped and crinkled her nose once more. **_(a/n: every time she crinkles her nose in disgust, i crinkle mine in too because her attitude is disgusting-)_** Sitting on the bed on the left hand side was Roman and the emo kid who Stephanie now remembered his name was Virgil. Besides from disgust, she also felt sad. Stephanie had fallen for Roman ever since she first laid eyes on him. She was sure this guy was her soulmate. Something was in her way and she was desperate for love, for her soulmate, for Roman. She went too far even though she knew she had no chance. She had went to the master of blackmail and she did it. Roman was hers. But it wasn't real. Roman still didn't like her like that, or at all really. Stephanie regretted everything. There was Roman in front of her, kissing some guy. He didn't care about the blackmail anymore and it was obvious to Stephanie now that Roman didn't just like Virgil, he loved him. She had been regretting her choices before but now she regretted them even more and was even beginning to find the two cute together in that moment which was going against everything her father had taught her when she was a child.

   The two boys broke their kiss and looked over to Stephanie in shock and in their eyes widened even more when they saw she was smiling at them. Stephanie nodded then left the room only to find herself in front of some guy with blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and glasses.

   "You had better not hurt my dark strange son," the blond threatened non-threateningly. 

   "I didn't, I swear.." Stephanie responded earnestly, assuming this guy's dark strange son was Virgil.

   The guy studied her expression then smiled warmly and apologised for assuming. Stephanie told him she didn't mind in return then left their dorm. She was in a rather good mood and was planning to tell  _Deceit_ she was done with his plans and his creepy snake face, which she did and it went quite well actually. Stephanie was about to head back to her room which she shared with three other kind girls that she treated poorly when she just so happened to bumped, quite literally, into one of them, Lydia, and the girl apologised multiple times but Stephanie told her she didn't care, taking Lydia by surprise. Let's just say it ended with a coffee date.

   Meanwhile, back with Virgil and Roman, they were confused about Stephanie's reaction but fell asleep cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the angst was short lived because I just can't .I hope you didn't mind that (gay) redemption arc for Stephanie, who I still don't like very much but I put her with Lydia who's actually an OC for the PJO/HoO fandom but I don't care-


	11. Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff (((:

   Virgil had completely forgotten about his soulmate mark, to be honest. He had never really been into the romance in general so he didn't bother to think about. Virgil's first love was Roman and he shared a mark with the prince,  not that Roman knew. In fact, Virgil knew that they were soulmate but the voice still hadn't left.  It was doubting everything! Yes, it had gotten quieter since that really unusual drama ended but It was still there and him and Roman being close was not helping especially since they did admit to liking each other but were either too awkward to bring up what they were or because it was silently announced. Neither of them knew, back to the voice, whenever the two love birds hung out, the voice was louder than its usual whisper.

   One night when Roman had convinced Virgil to have a Disney marathon from his phone and early on during one of the movies,  _Sleeping Beauty,_ the song  _Once Upon A Time_ came on. Roman looked and Virgil during this point and Virgil, who felt Roman's eyes on him, turned and locked eyes with the prince-like boy. Roman's eyes were sparkling and Virgil could tell what he was thinking about.

    "Not again." Virgil said. "Nope. Nuh-uh."

    "But it's the song we danced to!" Roman frowned then added, "Before you rejected me." taking Virgil by surprise.

   "I didn't reject you?" said Virgil but it sounded more like a question.

   "You sure made me feel rejected. You pulled away from me and made me lose hope!" Roman explained, only continuing to tease Virgil.

   "I didn't mean to!" responded Virgil. "Besides, I was flustered." he murmured so Roman didn't hear but of course he did.

   Roman chuckled and leaned over so their noses were touching. Virgil was uncomfortable at first and tensed up but Roman's presence was just calming to him and he simply smirked at Roman as he moved then hovered his lips in front of Roman's. Roman leaned forward more as to close the gap between them but Virgil moved away before he could.

   "Excuse me! How dare you treat Sir-Sing-A-Lot this way-" Roman was cut off by Virgil's lips on his. Roman kissed back but the kiss ended almost as soon as it started.

   "Can we go back to watching the movie now?" Virgil nodded his head towards Roman's phone that was still playing  _Sleeping Beauty._

   Roman grinned. "Only if you do two things for me."

   Virgil sighed but nodded.

   "One, be my boyfriend. Two, cuddle with me." Roman giggled like a twelve-year-old girl, knowing that, despite Virgil's introverted personality, he enjoys cuddles.

    Virgil laughed. "You dork." Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman and curled up next to him then the two continued the movie.


	12. Storm Clouds

   Lightning struck and thunder boomed outside the building. Roman was at class that was soon to end so he would be back soon but in the meanwhile, on his bed, Virgil was under his supply of blankets, shivering in fear, and just a tad bit of coldness, while gripping onto the blankets so tight his fists went white. Virgil always did this during a storm and being alone, like he always would be back home, made it worse. Storms brought back memories of when he was lonely.. Lonelier, that is. His parents were never around and he was an only child with no friends. Storms made him jumpy because they were sudden and usually unexpected but he never had a reason to be scared of them, he just was and it made him feel weak. To Virgil, rain was calming and during rain, heavy or not, it was his relaxation time. The pitter-patter of rain on the roof was like music, it was constant and took him away from reality. But thunder and lightning were louder and more dangerous, even if he was inside he still feared the natural disaster and couldn't help it.

   Virgil jumped at the barely audible noise of the door creaking open and being pushed shut practically silently. The sounds were followed by quiet footsteps nearing the jumpy boy. "Virgil..? What's wrong?" the familiar voice belonging to Roman asked.

   "R-Roman.." Virgil shivered, poking his head out from his blanket nest on the bed.

   Roman's face was visibly worried upon seeing his boyfriend's scared state. The worried looked the prince-like boy wore made Virgil's heart shatter so he tried to smile to ease the other but his attempt didn't succeed and Roman was still very concerned.

   "Virgil! Are you sick? Are you cold? How can I help-"

   "I'm fine-" Virgil started but cut himself off by yelping when more thunder boomed then ducked his head under his blankets again.

   Roman's face was flooded with realisation and knelt down to be at the same level as Virgil, waiting for said boy to poke his head out again. "You're scared of storms?" 

   Virgil collected himself and popped his head out again and nodded. He reached out gingerly, his arm shaking, and held onto Roman's arm to comfort himself. "C-Can you.. Stay.. With m-me?" he stuttered.

   Roman chuckled and nodded, smiling brightly. Man, how that smile made Virgil's heart flutter. "Of course, love."

   Virgil tensed up, blushing a deep shade of red. "W-What?" he was still on edge from the still ongoing storm so it took Virgil by surprise.

   "I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Roman laughed and kissed Virgil forehead as he sat down next him.

   Virgil curled into a ball on Roman's lap, wrapping his arms still wrapped in blankets, and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest then murmured, "Shut up. I'm uneasy because of this dumb storm.."

   Roman laughed even more. He ran his fingers in Virgil's light brown hair as said boy fell asleep in Roman's arms.

 

 


	13. Soulmate Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, sorry ):

   "Virgil," 

   "What?"

   "Virgil,"

   "What?!"

   "Virgil,"

   "Roman, I answered you two times! Just tell me what's up!"

    "What's your soulmate mark?" asked Roman.

    Virgil smirked then answered, "The same as yours."

    "What?!" Roman sat up straight on his bed. He stared at Virgil, who was reading a book, across the room. "How do you even know what mine is? How long have you known?"

    "I saw it when we first met." responded Virgil in a nonchalant tone as he looked from his book to Roman. 

    "You did? Why didn't you say anything? wAIT," said Roman. "What is my soulmate mark then?

    "Black heart on your right shoulder." Virgil said while Roman walked towards Virgil. Roman kissed Virgil's nose and said boy blushed at his action. Roman jumped Virgil's bed at tacked his boyfriend in a hug, causing Virgil to drop his book.

* * *

 


	14. First Date

   Roman had asked Virgil out on a date. Despite dating, they hadn't really been on a proper date so Roman decided to take Virgil to a park by a lake near campus. It was normally empty there due to the lack of children in the neighbourhood and the bad weather was the average weather there. Luckily, Roman had checked the weather for cast can knew that the date would not be ruined.

   Hand in hand, Roman and Virgil walked on the lush green grass that was cut short. The sky was cloudy but showed no signs of unexpected weather. Roman didn't have a plan for the date, if he was being honest. He was just going with the flow. Roman rushed to the play set making Virgil laugh at his childish interests. Virgil followed Roman over there and he sat down on the middle of the seesaw as he continued at laughing Roman who was playing on the monkey bars. Virgil walked over to Roman who was attempting to hang upside down, achieving it at last.

   "What  _are_ you doing?" asked Virgil.

   Roman grinned. "Trying to kiss you?" he said.

   "You're going to fall."

   Roman paused. "Shut up and kiss me, I'm getting lightheaded." 

   Virgil sighed and pecked Roman on the lips. "Now get down."

   Roman pouted but did as he was told. "Now can I kiss you  _properly_?"

   Virgil grabbed the collar of Roman's shirt and connected their lips. When Virgil pulled away, he walked over to the lake and sat down. Roman grinned like an idiot and followed Virgil.

\---

   Roman skipped stones on the lake. "What a beautiful day. Isn't it, Virgil?"

   "Take that, you stupid lake." Virgil muttered.


	15. Did It Hurt?

Virgil sat on his bed, working on some assignment for his class. At the sound of the door being opened, he looked up and locked eyes with Roman who had just walked in. Roman smirked and closed the door behind him then walked over to Virgil and sat beside him.

   "Did it hurt?" said Roman.

   Virgil rolled his eyes but put his work down and smiled at Roman. "Let me guess, when I fell from heaven? Ro, you've already used that."

   Roman shook his head. "No."

   "What?"

   "Did it hurt when you fell for me?" Roman grinned.

    Virgil groaned, but what attempting to hide his small smile, and picked up a pillow, hitting Roman in this face with it.

    "Bully." frowned Roman, shoving the pillow back at Virgil.

    "Shut up, you love me."

    Roman put his finger up to counter Virgil's statement then paused and lower his hand. "You're right." then he leaned over and kissed Virgil.

 


	16. Cute

"Why are you so cute?!" Roman exclaimed as he hugged Virgil from behind.

   "Call me cute one more time and I  _will_ murder you." Virgil growled, trying to escape Roman's grip

   Roman chuckled softly and held Virgil tighter. "No you won't."

   "Uh, try me."

   "You love me too much, plus you're just too adorable to murder me,"

    Virgil groaned then turned his head and short his trademark death glare at Roman who just smiled giddily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, really short sorry


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Carries on from Cute.

Virgil escaped Roman's gripped and rolled away, falling off the bed to the ground, groaning as he hit it. "Roman, get me a drink."

   Roman leaned over the side of the bed and frowned at Virgil. " _Please._ " 

   "Fine.  _Please_ get me a drink, Roman."

   Roman nodded and smiled in satisfaction. "What do you want?"

   "Something as dark as my unforgiving soul." said Virgil.

   Roman grinned then climbed off the bed and left the room, soon returning with a glass in his hand. Inside the glass was milk.

   "I feel very insulted right now." Virgil said but reached for the glass as Roman walked over to him.

   "You should." Roman kneeled next to Virgil who was still lying on the ground. He placed the glass on the ground and Virgil sat up then took the glass, drinking it all at once. It wasn't filled to the top and it was a small glass.

    Virgil put the glass back down and wiped his upper lip on his sleeve to get rid of the mustache made of the milk that he assumed was there. Virgil turned to Roman and said, "I won't forget this insult."

    "Of course you won't." Roman leaned over to Virgil and kissed his forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

   Roman groaned as he shook Virgil's shoulder. "I know you're awake. Just get up. Really, it's not that hard-"

   "I'M HIBERNATING!" Virgil pulled his many blankets back over his head so his entire body was hidden from view.

   "What the- It's not even cold out! You're not an animal, either!"

   "I CAN BE WHATEVER I WANT TO BE!"

   Roman sighed and tugged on the blankets in a failing attempt to pull them off of Virgil. "Just get out of bed!"

   "NO!" shouted Virgil.

   Roman finally managed to pull the covers off but Virgil still refused to move. "That's it," Roman picked Virgil up bridal style and said boy screeched in surprise.

   "PUT ME DOWN!" Virgil's face turned a bright shade of red.

   Roman smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead then spun around, Virgil yelping as he held onto Roman tighter. When Roman stopped, he placed Virgil on the ground.

   "Now get ready."

   Virgil wore a look of confusion.

   "We have class today, Virgil." sighed Roman.

   "Oh!" Virgil exclaimed then frantically rushed around to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! (: I actually hate this story so much but it received a lot of positive feedback on my Quotev so I decided to post it here! Hope you enjoyed this~


End file.
